Friend Next Generation
by Rinnie10
Summary: This set around 18 years after the original show. It shows the mishaps, relationships and friendships of the original characters' children. I hope you enjoy.


**Friends; Next Generation**

**Chapter One: Moving Into College Life**

Disclaimer: Does not own.

Character(s): Jack Bing, Erica Bing, Monica Bing, Grace Brofloski, Chip Brofloski, Ben Gellar, Emma Gellar, Rachel Gellar, Joey Tribiani, Chandler Bing plus many more!

Pairing(s): Jack/Various, Grace/Various, Jack/Grace, Erica/ Various, Monica/Chandler, Ben/Chip, Emma/Timothy, Joey/Various, Rachel/Ross.

**01. Moving Into College Life**

"Oh my god, would you look at the time?" Jack Bing asked as he watched his mother fuss over Erica. "I don't want to be late."

"Sorry, sweetie," Monica piped up as she pinched her son's cheek. "Its just that I'm going to miss you while you're in college and all that." She then attempted to wipe some dirt off his cheek.

The eighteen year old ducked away. "What are you doing?"

"You have dirt on your cheek."

"Call the hygiene inspector, I have dirt on my cheek," he rolled his eyes. "It'll clean off. In fact, I will quickly wipe it away."

"Use the anti-septic wipes," Erica handed him one. "It'll be quicker."

Grace Brofloski checked her room number once more, and then checked if she still had her key.

All the while her brother, Chip, was attempting to pack his car at Brown University. "Grace," he looked at her. "Don't make such a fuss you'll do great."

"I had no friends in high school and you think that will make me feel better."

"Everyone here is cool and friendly. Trust me," he smiled taking his key out of the ignition.

"You want to talk about Ben again don't you? Why don't you marry him then?"

"What?" His cheeks went into a light shading of pink. "Its not like that. We're just friends," he closed the door behind him and then went to open the boot.

"Just admit it, you want to date this Benjamin," she smirked beating him to the task of opening the boot.

"Although you say that in a friendly way, you're thinking about rude implications in your mind."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Grace smiled innocently.

"Hey, do you want some help?"

Both turned and Chip attempted not to blush. They were in the presence of Ben Gellar.

"Oh, urm," he then sprung into action. "Ben, this is my little sister Grace. Grace, this is Ben Gellar."

The pair proceeded to shake hands.

"Good to meet you, Grace. Chip has told me a lot about you."

"Has he? Well, I was going to say the same thing."

"Really? I hope it wasn't anything embarrassing," he smiled. It was the smile that Chip would almost faint over.

"You're here a bit early," the latter commentated. "Normally you're here the day after me."

Ben nodded, "I've only come early because my cousins are starting this year and my aunt was insistent that I helped them."

"Oh, so I'm assuming they're all settled in then?"

"They're pretty shocked that they'll be roomies but yes they're settled alright."

Erica could not believe it. She stepped out of her room into the small living area/common room. "Why, oh, why do I have to share with you? We're not even on the same course."

"Don't ask me," her twin replied placing the last of his boxes into his bedroom. "I only took Art for two reasons. One of them to get away from you."

"That's a charming way to treat each other," came Ben's voice as he entered the room carrying two boxes. "I hope you don't treat your room mate in the same manner."

Two red heads followed him and the female looked annoyed. "So, I'm sharing with your so-called cousins? Nice."

Jack nearly dropped his box when he saw the girl. He felt his heart thump roughly against his ribs. She had to be the prettiest girl that he had ever seen.

The girl could not share the same feelings as she carried a box into the last room. "At least it isn't small."

"Jack's got the smallest room," Erica piped up. "I made him just in case there was another girl coming. I'm Erica. Erica Bing by the way," she introduced herself as she helped the new comer open her bedroom door.

"Charmed I am sure. Grace Brofloski. I would shake your hand but I'm currently carrying a heavy box."

"What did I tell you?" Her brother tsked. "Leave the heavy ones to Ben and I."

"ALL my boxes are heavy," she dead panned carefully placing the box onto the floor before helping Ben with the two boxes he had. "I can't believe you two carried two boxes. Do you really want to do your backs in?"

"Better than you doing yours in," Ben nodded setting the boxes down as Chip did the same. "Will you be okay with unpacking?"

"I'm quite sure I will," she ripped some tape off her box.

"Don't worry," Erica offered. "If not, I'll get Jack to give you hand," she smirked as she watched Ben and the mysterious guy leave.

"I heard that," the latter stood at the doorway. "I'm Jack Bing."

"Grace Brofloski," came the reply. The red head didn't look up as she continued to open a box. "Erica? If you'd like you could help me decorate my room?"

"I'd love too," the blonde beamed.

"Thanks. Jake was it? Please may you leave now?"

"Its Jack," he stressed before leaving the room.

"So, we're in the same class?" Grace asked, disbelief leaked in her tone.

"Yes," Jack replied just as equally in shock. "We both took Art after all."

"Hm," she answered vaguely as they strolled into their lecture room. "What did your sister take?"

"Catering. She wants to become a chief like our mom."

"That must be nice for her. Why did you take Art?"

"My dad's a bit of a Comic book artist."

"Impressive I have to admit."

The conversation ended as both took their seats.

Grace had sat next to the most beautiful brunette she had ever lain her eyes on. Jack, on the other hand, sat next to a male red head. The tension could be felt between the four.

"Emma shouldn't you be in class now?" Ben asked his cell phone as his half-sister was on the other end. "I thought you told me you were passionate about Fashion. Rachel's gunna kill when she finds out. Hello? Emma, are you still there?" He shrugged locking his cell phone before turning to his room mate. "Oi, Chip. Want another cold beer?"

"Isn't a bit too early for that?" The latter replied, flexing his uncovered stomach.

Ben looked away, he felt his cheeks burning up. There was no way he felt like for his best friend. Plus, he was a GUY. There was no way that Ben Gellar was gay either. His father was still coming to terms with the fact his mother had left him for another woman.

"Is you sister skipping lectures again?"

"Yea," he responded hoping that his voice sounded natural. "I think she's going now though. I think I may have said that I'd tell her mother if she didn't."

"Or your father, right?" He sat up and brushed a hand through his red hair. "Whelp, where's my beer?"

"I thought you said it was a bit early for that?" The blonde asked, NOT admiring the other male's body. He got out two beers and passed one to his friend.

"Thanks, mate," he flashed his white pearls. "It looks like my sister's settling in well. She text me before saying she had the same classes as Jack."

"An apparent attraction," he laughed.

"Nah, she met someone in her class. Daniel I think she said he was called. No, Danny, that was it."

"That's nice," he shrugged, sitting next to the other male.

"Apparently Jack's met this guy called Chris and the pair have hit it off quite well."

"Were you BBM'ing her while she was in class?"

"Why would I do that?" He smiled innocently. "I'm not the type of person to encourage such rebellic behaviour."

"Of course not, mate."

Fin.

Chapter One End Notes:

I'm abandoning my other Friends Fanfiction for a reason. I've gone off the idea and I have suddenly begun to like the idea of college life. I wasn't sure if the room setting was right as I've yet to experience student accommodation. I am also from the UK so I have no idea have American universities run things. Whelp, reviews would be nice and subscribe away!


End file.
